<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost in the Deep End by roromir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843942">Lost in the Deep End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roromir/pseuds/roromir'>roromir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, Competency Kink, F/F, Fantasizing, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Ejaculation, Female-Centric, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Squirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roromir/pseuds/roromir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadia knows how to treat herself right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nadia Rizavi/Veronica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost in the Deep End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A thread from twitter! Join me on the canoe that is Rivonica?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nadia is not the kind of woman who likes to wait for something she wants. When she sees something interesting, or something someone tells her she can’t achieve, she has a single-minded focus.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t like to use spite as a motivator, but it does give her a thrill to be a top pilot in the Garrison when more than one classmate and even teachers told her women — or just her — weren’t suited for that life.</p><p> </p><p>Like most of the high-performing cadets, she has mainly focused on her academics and her career, thinking of romance as a distraction from more important topics. Riz treats herself right; she doesn’t need anyone else to feel good.</p><p> </p><p>Therefore she’s intensely annoyed and feeling off-balance when she realizes she’s got it bad for Veronica, who is the virtue of patience’s No. 2 fan behind Takashi “Patience yields focus” Shirogane.</p><p>Nadia doesn’t want to wait for anything.</p><p> </p><p>She also could really do without the wandering thoughts and lack of focus currently plaguing her.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Riz, did you forget we’re at war?” Ryan Kinkade’s dry tone breaks through to her in the cockpit of her MFE, where she’s been running drills all morning.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” she hisses.</p><p> </p><p>She makes it through training, but her mind is already wandering back to cherry lips and wavy dark hair by the time she hits the showers.</p><p> </p><p>She’s alone now, and she bites her lip as her soapy fingers slide through wet curls and caress her clit.   Two fingers flit over the nub.</p><p> </p><p>Riz excels at getting herself off well and efficiently, but she wants something different right now. She wants to fantasize. Even though it kind of feels wrong, not knowing if Veronica is even into her, or into girls. Nonetheless. She gives into the temptation.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica is so fucking competent, which sounds like a weird reason to be hot for her, but Riz has always had a thing for people who know how to do what they do well.</p><p> </p><p>She imagines how Veronica might do this to herself and shivers as she imagines long, slender fingers spreading her lips, glistening with her arousal. How would she touch herself? Would she slip two fingers just inside, like this, teasing herself a little? Would she throw her head back and moan as she grinds her palm against her sensitive clit? Nadia feels her legs tremble as she strokes.</p><p> </p><p>She hitches her foot up, propping it on a shelf on the wall, and sinks her fingers deeper inside herself, finding the spot inside that always makes her orgasm so much more intense.</p><p> </p><p>She wonders if Veronica likes to rub that spot too, or if she has more luck with her clit alone.</p><p> </p><p>She spreads her lips and switches hands, sliding her non-dominant hand down and curling three fingers inside.</p><p> </p><p>Her other hand, covered in her slick arousal, she slides back up to her mound and begins to flutter her fingers over her clit in earnest.</p><p> </p><p>God, it’s been too long since she took the time to treat herself. She leans back against the wall, letting the steaming water sluice down her skin, and breathing erratically as she climbs nearer to the edge. She imagines her fingers are Veronica’s, skilled and sweet.</p><p> </p><p>Then she imagines what it would be like if It were Veronica’s tongue dancing over her clit and comes with a moan that’s way too loud for the public showers. She rocks her hips and grinds her hands through the pulsing rush, working through the sensitivity into a second climax.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” She cries, surprised, as she gushes over her fingers. “Fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>She rides it out and finishes up her shower, shaky and well-pleased, wrapping her long hair in a towel and slipping into a robe to make the dash back to her room.</p><p> </p><p>On the way, her shower shoes squeaking on the tile, she sees Veronica walking toward her. Her cheeks warm, betraying her, but her pride keeps her from trying to hide. She smiles and gives Veronica a nod.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica *winks* at her. “Hey, Nadia,” she calls out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>